


Love and Happiness

by RowboatCop



Series: Striptease [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson has a nice ass, Coulson loves it when Daisy tells him what to do, Daisy appreciates Coulson's nice ass, Dom Daisy Johnson, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Porn With Feels, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, mentions of registration stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson strips for Daisy. </p>
<p>(Stay tuned for Daisy returning the favor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

Coulson rubs the back of his neck as he slides his key card into the key reader on the hotel room door.

It’s been a _long_ day, meetings at the White House all afternoon that they won’t even let Daisy attend. Everything is getting worse — worse and worse — the hateful rhetoric in the capital fanned by Malick’s machinations, and leaving her keeps getting harder, like he knows what’s coming.

All day, he’s been waiting to get back to where he’d left her this morning in their hotel room, monitoring his earpiece.

When he enters their shared suite, the door to the bathroom is closed, and it’s pathetic, but the thought that he has to wait longer to see her makes him frown. Still, he lets out a breath, looking forward to getting out of his suit.

He pauses in front of the full length mirror as he tugs at the knot in his tie, only to be startled by the sound of Daisy clearing her throat. There’s a moment of shock, and then he looks up to meet her eyes in the mirror.

A few feet behind him and just to the left, she’s relaxed against the bed’s headboard in a fluffy white robe, lounging provocatively so that her bare leg pokes out of the slit, bent at the knee. Beside her, a bottle of wine is open on the nightstand, and he’s _so_ fucking grateful for her.

“Daisy,” he breathes her name. “I didn’t see you.”

He goes to tug his tie off, but she shakes her head.

“Do that slower?”

He swallows, but nods, holding her eyes in the mirror as he slowly slips the knot down his tie, until it hangs open around his neck.

“Can you see okay?” He tries to make it a joke, but his voice _almost_ cracks, he’s suddenly so nervous.

“Mmhmm,” she nods, and brings her glass of wine to her lips, takes a slow sip. “Now your shoes.”

A frisson of arousal shoots down his spine at the tone of her voice, at the way she holds his gaze in the mirror. It’s not something they’ve directly explored, the way he _loves_ her voice, the way he can’t help but like it when she tells him what to do. He wonders if she knows.

It only takes him a moment to step out of his dress shoes, possibly scuffing up the heels as he kicks them away, but he can polish them tomorrow. His socks follow, toed off a little awkwardly as he hops from foot to foot to get his feet bare, not any kind of dance he can imagine someone wanting to watch.

When he makes to turn around, Daisy shakes her head.

“No, I like this view,” she tells him. “Take off the jacket.”

He can’t help the slight embarrassed laugh, but does as she’s requested.

Slowly, he slips the grey fabric off his shoulders, down his arms, and folds it in half so he can toss it onto the easy chair in the corner.

“Any more than this, and I’m gonna need some music,” Coulson jokes, meeting her eyes in the mirror, but he’s surprised when Daisy leans over to where her iPod is docked on the night table. A few touches later, and Al Green is playing softly, “I’m Still in Love with You.”

Because she obviously planned this.

Of course she did.

Daisy raises her eyebrows at him, a little challenging, so he starts to sway his hips. He’s not terrible at dancing, moving his body with the beat, and her challenging look melts into a soft smile as she watches.

“Looking good, Phil.” She’s teasing, but not totally, and there’s something he can’t help but like about the way she’s looking at him, all desire.

Before she can ask, he raises his fingers to his collar and begins to unbutton his shirt. As he goes, he holds her gaze in the mirror, bolstered by the way her tongue peeks out to wet her lower lip.

He gets his shirt open, tugged out of his slacks, and almost like a response, Daisy draws her index finger down the front of her robe, opening the gap so that he can see the strip of skin down to her bellybutton.

“Throw me your tie,” Daisy requests, and it almost makes him stop moving his hips.

“My tie?”

“Mmhmm.”

He tugs at the thick end, where it’s hanging loose around his neck, and lets it slip through his collar until he’s holding the length of it in his right hand. He winds it around his fist twice and then turns enough to toss it to her, watching in the mirror as she rubs the silk fabric down that open V of her robe.

Coulson lets out a harsh exhale.

“Can I turn around now?”

“No,” she shakes her head, and he watches in the mirror as the thick part of his tie disappears into the side of her robe, over her breast where he can’t see. “You have a nice ass. I want to look at it some more.”

“Oh,” he breathes, and the arousal that’s been building since he walked through the door is suddenly pulsing.

“Take off the shirt. It’s blocking my view.”

Coulson holds up his left wrist first and undoes the cuff, and then moves to his right, only struggling slightly with the finicky movement. His shirt hits the ground a moment later, leaving him in his short sleeved undershirt and slacks, and he lets himself move slightly with the quiet beat of the music as the track changes.

His belt is next, and it comes like second nature. Not that he’s ever done this before, because he hasn’t. But it strikes him as funny that he’s doing this now, taking some kind of pride in his lover’s appreciation of his body _now_ , and not when he was in his twenties, not _before_ when his body was unmarred and younger and firmer.

Or maybe it makes sense.

He appreciates his body more now than he ever had when he was younger, even with prosthetic hand on his left arm that no longer hurts quite so much, the scar hiding under his t-shirt that rarely itches anymore, the myriad little marks across his body.

(Daisy likes them, she told him one night, when it was late and quiet and she seemed to want to put her mouth on every part of him. He had made a flippant comment about his age, about his body in his youth — not something he would normally say, revealing insecurity like that, practically asking for reassurance like that — and she had _showed him_ how she loves every mark on his skin, like a record of everything that’s happened to make him the man he is.)

Coulson tosses his belt onto the nearby chair, and when he goes to meet Daisy’s eyes in the mirror, she’s pulled the robe further open to reveal the inner curves of her breasts, and he’s captivated by the sight of his dark grey tie slipping over her skin.

“I sometimes miss your suits and ties,” she tells him.

“Yeah?”

“Hmm. I used to have a lot of fantasies about you in suits.”

“You did?”

She’s never told him this before, that she fantasized about him. For him, their story is one of realizing what had been there for a long time, and he’s never really imagined that she thought of him like that.

“Harmless things,” she clarifies. “Not like… I wasn’t lusting after you all the time.”

“But you fantasized about me?” He can hear the incredulity in his voice, he can see it as Daisy starts to look a little self-conscious.

“You never did about me?”

“No,” he answers honestly. “I never…” Except it’s a lie, he realizes, a lie he’s always told himself. “I guess I did. I tried not to, but…”

But she’s always been beautiful. But she’s always been so forward and flirtatious with him. But he’s always loved her in some way.

“It’s okay,” she laughs. “It was harmless. I couldn’t help it, but sometimes I just…thought about you.”

“In my suits.”

“Mmm, and out of them. And grabbing you by the tie…”

She runs the thick part of the tie down her belly, until it disappears below the belt of the robe, where he can’t see, the thin end of the tie laying sensually across her skin, between the exposed inner curves of her breasts, up so it’s brushing the base of her neck.

“I could put it back on,” he offers, because it’s a nice image to think about — Daisy grabbing him by the tie, Daisy pulling him into a kiss.

“Maybe later,” she laughs, and unbelts the robe so she can more easily run the tie down to the tops of her thighs, though she’s still covered by the white terrycloth so he can’t see exactly what she’s doing. “Take off your pants.”

The song switches to “Love and Happiness” as he takes the direction, so he fiddles with the zipper and buttons to the slow introduction, and then lets them drop to the ground as the beat picks up and he moves his ass for her.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel foolish, but he also feels attractive — it’s hard not to feel attractive when Daisy wants to look at his ass — and he avoids looking at his own reflection in the mirror, instead focused back on the way she watches him.

As they lock eyes through reflections, Coulson’s ass still moving to the rhythm of the music, he tugs his undershirt over his head, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs, and Daisy fully opens her robe, exposing her naked body.

He watches as she slides his tie against her inner thigh, and then abandons it to press her fingers between her legs where he can’t see clearly.

As he watches, Coulson’s cock almost pulses, and he loses track of doing anything but keeping his eyes on her fingers.

“Don’t stop,” Daisy orders him, her voice breathy as she works her fingers over herself, and Coulson’s hips almost jump start, swaying to the beat as he runs his fingers just under the waistband of his underwear, and then down over his boxers to cup himself.

“I really want to make you come,” he tells her as he rubs his palm over his cock, and it’s shockingly sensitive given that he hasn’t touched it at all tonight.

“First take those off,” she requests, and Coulson nods and runs his hands down under the elastic. “Slowly,” Daisy articulates, and her thighs part on the bed so he can vaguely see the way she’s rubbing herself.

Trying to go slowly, he stretches the elastic band out and around his cock, letting the boxers slip down his ass more slowly in the back. Then he bends, guiding them slowly down his legs, and Daisy hums appreciatively behind him.

“You’re good at this Phil,” she mumbles. “Have you done it before?”

“No,” he half laughs as he finally turns around to face her, and it’s hard to believe that fifteen minutes ago he was stressed and tired. It’s like he’s taken all that off along with the clothes, so that as he approaches the bed, it feels like just the two of them and none of the shitty politics they’ve found themselves in the middle of.

Once he’s perched at the foot of the bed, where he can more clearly see the glistening folds between her legs and the way she’s working almost desperately at her clit, he pauses to watch, enraptured.

“Coulson,” she whispers, gathering his tie and tossing it over the side of the bed, followed by the robe. “Come here.”

“Yeah.” It’s a grunt as he crawls up between her parted thighs, up over her naked body so he can fit his mouth over hers.

They kiss, messy and desperate — and he tries not to think about it, the way that every time he kisses her lately is full of the desperation that comes with knowing she’s in danger, because all those shitty politics have no place in here.

He’s a little shocked when her ankles wrap around his ass and pull his hips down until his cock is pressed to her.

“You don’t want…”

“I want _you_ ,” she breathes against his lips, and it sounds so _good_ , it’s all he can do to guide himself inside of her, dropping his head beside hers and exhaling a slow groan as she opens for him.

There’s the moment of stillness, always perfect, when he’s pressed all the way inside of her, her body wrapped around his, and she moans softly into his ear.

Quickly, though, the desperation takes over, and he begins moving his hips in time with her as her knees squeeze tighter around his waist. He feels too close to the edge, almost out of control after the slow tease of taking off his clothes for her.

“Not gonna last,” he grunts into her ear, apology before the fact, and in response, Daisy slides her hand down between them, so he can feel her fingers brushing over her clit.

Coulson holds his breath as he keeps moving, adjusting himself to give her room, but also trying to brace himself for what he knows is coming, for the first taste of her powers moving through his body.

(It will be illegal soon; they both know it’s coming, that in a few weeks it will be illegal for her to use her gift, even like this, and it makes it more intense, somehow.)

He groans and moves faster, holding her eyes as she slowly ramps up her powers, as the vibrations move from her body through his.

She somehow comes first, quiet and tight and quivering around him, and Coulson follows immediately, dropping his head down so he’s panting next to her ear.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he can feel her press her smile into his neck.

“I love you, too. I missed you today.”

“Yeah.” He nuzzles against her hair as he relaxes, his cock slipping out of her as they settle into a comfortable cuddle, his body resting half on top of hers. “I’m glad you didn’t have to be there, though. It was…”

“Yeah, I heard.”

She drags her fingernails down the back of his head, a pleasant tickle.

“So you decided to do this?”

“It seemed like a good way to take our mind off things.” She smiles at him, and he can’t help but return it.

“It was,” he agrees, laughing lightly and breathing in the scent of her.

“You do have a really nice ass,” she murmurs against the side of his head and slides her hands down his back to cup it, her fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh. “Hmm,” she sighs in contentment as she touches it, and Coulson laughs.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

“No, you can stay,” she jokes, and laughs as she brings her hands up to his neck, tugging his lips down over hers.

And there’s a lot to talk about — about what’s coming, about what they need to plan for — but right now this is what they both need: sated cuddling and love and a few more minutes without the fear in the outside world encroaching. 


End file.
